Un nuevo aprendíz
by Dj MafiaGam17
Summary: Zack Saileigth tiene quince años, es el tercer hijo de un herrero y vive feliz en una casita junto a sus padres, su hermano y su hermana embarazada. Todo cambia cuando, una tarde, viene a buscarlo un Atronach para llevárselo como aprendiz. Junto a él deberá enfrentarse a criaturas malignas: brujas, vampiros, espíritus y aparecidos.
1. Prólogo

**Un nuevo aprendíz**

**Prólogo:** Zack Saileigth tiene quince años, es el tercer hijo de un herrero y vive feliz en una casa junto a sus padres, su hermano y su hermana embarazada. Todo cambia cuando, una tarde, viene a buscarlo un Atronach para llevárselo como aprendiz. Junto a él deberá enfrentarse a criaturas malignas: brujas, vampiros, espíritus y aparecidos. Zack no quiere marcharse pero su padre, que tiene poderes ocultos, insiste en que ésa es su obligación y su misión en el mundo. Así pues, no tiene más remedio que obedecer.

Durante su aprendizaje, Zack descubre los secretos del atronach, se somete a pruebas terroríficas (como pasar una noche solo en una mansión endemoniada) y recibe valiosos consejos. Todo marcha bien hasta que Mandy, una chica del pueblo, se cruza en su camino. "Un nuevo aprendíz" te dejará una nueva sensación de la sonrisa al miedo; Si quieres un consejo de mi parte, procura no hacerlo después del de las 5pm...


	2. Capitulo 1

**Un nuevo aprendíz**

Capitulo 1: Mi nuevo empleo

Había empezado a anochecer cuando llegó el atronach. El día fue largo y agotador, me di una ducha y baje para cenar.

— ¿Ese es tu tercer hijo? —preguntó. Me miraba con atención moviendo la cabeza con gesto de duda. Mi madre asintió.

— ¿Ya veo, tú eras la niña de la otra vez?

Mamá volvió a asentir en silencio y se movía levemente su pierna desesperada. De su overol le chorreaba agua de lluvia. Había estado lloviendo casi toda la semana, y en los árboles habían brotado hojas nuevas, pero el clima primaveral tardaría aún mucho en llegar.

Mi madre era herrera, igual que su padre. La primera regla de la vida de los herreros es mantener unida la tradición del taller y no dividirla entre los hijos, pues a cada generación la propiedad iría disminuyendo hasta quedar en nada. Por ese motivo, el padre la lega al primogénito y luego busca una ocupación para los demás hijos.

Yo era el tercer hijo, y cuando me tocó a mí, mi madre ya había recurrido a todos los favores y estaba tan desesperada que quería que el atronach me diese trabajo de aprendiz. O al menos es lo que pensé en aquel momento. Tendría que haber supuesto que mi padre andaba detrás de todo eso.

El estaba detrás de muchas cosas, pues mucho antes de que yo naciera, nuestro taller se compró con su dinero. ¿De qué otro modo, si no, podría habérselo permitido un tercer hijo? Además, papá no era del condado sino que provenía de una región lejana, del otro lado del mar. La mayoría de la gente no lo notaba, pero algunas veces, si la escuchabas atentamente, percibías una ligera diferencia en su manera de pronunciar ciertas palabras.

Pero no crean que me estaban vendiendo como esclavo ni nada parecido. La vida de herrero es horrible y pesada, y lo que ellos llamaban "la ciudad" no era más que un lugar perdido en medio de la nada. Desde luego no era el lugar donde quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Así que, en cierto modo, no le hacía ascos a la idea de convertirme en atronach; era mucho más interesante que fundir herramientas por más de una hora y si no te tomas tu tiempo lo más probable es q se rompa.

No obstante, estaba nervioso, porque era un trabajo que daba miedo. Tendría que aprender a proteger granjas y pueblos de cosas que asustan, y vérmelas con demonios carroñeros, duendes y toda clase de bestias malvadas. A eso se dedicaba el atronach, y yo iba a convertirme en su aprendiz.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó el atronach.

—El próximo septiembre cumplirá los dieciséis.

—Un poco pequeño para su edad. ¿Sabe leer y escribir?

—Sí —respondió mamá—. Lee, escribe y también sabe italiano. Su padre le enseñó, y lo hablaba casi antes de aprender a caminar.

El Espectro asintió y se volvió para mirar el taller, más allá de la verja en la que terminaba el sendero embarrado de la granja de al lado, como si estuviese aguzando el oído para captar algo. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Es una vida bastante dura para un hombre adulto, y no digamos para un crío —dijo—. ¿Crees que vale para el oficio?

—Es fuerte y, cuando termine de crecer, será tan alto como yo —contestó mi padre, que enderezó la espalda y se irguió al máximo. Al hacerlo, su cabeza le quedó exactamente a la altura del mentón del atronach.

De repente éste sonrió; era lo último que hubiera esperado de él. El rostro del atronach era ancho y alargado, y parecía incinerado en roca. Hasta ese instante lo había tomado por un ser un tanto temible; con su larga capa negra y la capucha puesta parecía un monje, pero cuando te miraba directamente, su adusto semblante más bien le daba el aspecto de un verdugo que estuviese calculando tu peso para matarte

Los cabellos que le asomaban por la parte delantera de la capucha eran del mismo color que su piel, que era rojiza, pero asimilando el fuego y tenía los ojos verdes, del mismo tono que los míos, aunque se rumoraba que al enojarse se volvían rojos.

Entonces me percaté de otro detalle: llevaba un bastón largo. Lo había visto en cuanto apareció a lo lejos, claro, pero de lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ese instante era que lo sujetaba con la mano derecha.

¿Quería eso decir que era diestro, como yo?

Esa particularidad era algo que jamás había dejado de causarme dificultades en la escuela del pueblo. Una vez incluso hicieron venir al cura para que me observase, y el hombre no paró de mover negativamente la cabeza y de decirme que tendría que combatir esa tendencia antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Yo no sabía a qué se refería. Ni mi padre ni ninguno de mis hermanos eran diestros. Mi padre sí lo era, pero nunca vi que le molestase mucho. Cuando el maestro amenazó con curarme a base de golpes y me ató la otra mano lejos para no usarla, papá me sacó de la escuela y, a partir de ese día, mi madre se ocupó de mi educación en casa.

— ¿Cuánto pides por tenerlo de aprendiz? —preguntó mi padre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Había llegado el momento de hablar de negocios.

—Tres estáteros por un mes de prueba. Si vale, regresaré en otoño, y me deberás nueve más. Si no, te lo devolveré, y solo tendrás que darme un estátero por las molestias.

Mi padre aceptó y cerraron el trato. Entonces entramos en el taller, y se hizo el pago de los estáteros, pero en ningún momento se estrecharon la mano. Nadie quiere tocar a un atronach. Bastante valor estaba demostrando mi padre al mantenerse a un metro de él.

—Tengo cosas que hacer por aquí cerca —dijo el Atronach —, pero volveré a por el muchacho con las primeras luces del alba. Cerciórate de que esté preparado. No me gusta que me hagan esperar.

Una vez que se marchó, papá me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Ahora empiezas una vida nueva, hijo —me dijo—. Anda, ve a arreglarte, la herrería ya se ha acabado para ti.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Un nuevo aprendíz**

Capitulo 2: Despedida, ¿Alegre o triste?

Cuando entré en la cocina, mi hermano Louis tenía abrazada por la cintura a su esposa, Teresa, y ella le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me encanta Teresa. Te demuestra de tal manera su afecto que notas que se preocupa de verdad por ti. Mi padre asegura que para Louis ha sido una bendición casarse con ella, porque lo ha ayudado a ser menos inquieto.

Louis es el mayor y el más fornido de todos nosotros. Mamá dice a veces, en broma, que es el más guapo de un grupo de feos, pero yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con esa opinión porque, aunque es grande y fuerte, y a pesar de los ojos verdes y de las mejillas sonrosadas que rebosan salud, tiene unas cejas negras muy pobladas que casi se le juntan en el centro. Una cosa que nunca he discutido es que se las ingenió para casarse con una mujer bondadosa y bonita. Teresa tiene los cabellos del color de la madera recién hecha con su mango marrón cobrizo al igual que el cabello de mi hermana Claire, solo que el de ella es un poco mas opaco y una piel que, sin duda, resplandece a la luz de la luna.

—Me marcho mañana por la mañana —les anuncié—. El Atronach vendrá a buscarme al alba.

El rostro de Claire se iluminó.

— ¿Quieres decir que ha accedido a contratarte?

—Me da un mes de prueba —asentí.

— ¡Bien hecho, Zack. Me alegro mucho por ti! —dijo Teresa.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! —Se mofó Louis—. ¡Tú, aprendiz de atronach! ¿Cómo vas a hacer un trabajo semejante, si todavía no eres capaz de dormir sin tener cerca una vela encendida?

Me reí de su broma, pero en parte tenía razón. A veces veía cosas en la oscuridad, y una vela encendida era la mejor manera de mantenerlas a raya y poder dormir.

Louis se acercó a mí y, lanzando un rugido, me aprisionó la cabeza con los brazos y empezó a arrastrarme alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Para él era una gracia. Me resistí un poco, lo justo para seguirle el juego, y a los pocos segundos me soltó y me acarició la cabeza.

— ¡Muy bien, Zack! —exclamó—. Con ese empleo ganarás una fortuna. Lo malo es

Que...

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Que vas a necesitar colocar todas tus ganas. ¿Sabes por qué? —Me encogí de hombros—. ¡Porque los únicos amigos que tendrás serán los que compres!

Traté de sonreír, pero había mucha verdad en las palabras de mi hermano. Los atronach trabajan y viven solos.

— ¡Vamos, Louis! ¡No seas cruel! —lo regañó Teresa.

—Sólo era una broma —replicó Louis, como si no pudiera comprender por qué se enojaba su esposa. Pero Teresa me estaba mirando a mí en vez de a Louis, y vi que de repente se ponía triste.

— ¡Oh, Zack! —exclamó—. Eso significa que no vas a estar aquí cuando nazca el bebé...

Se había llevado una verdadera desilusión, y me entristecí al pensar que no estaría en casa para ver a mi nuevo sobrino. Mi madre había dicho que el bebé iba a ser niño, y nunca se equivocaba con esas cosas.

—Vendré a verlos en cuanto pueda —le prometí.

Teresa intentó sonreír, y Louis se acercó a mí y me apoyó un brazo en los hombros.

—Siempre tendrás a tu familia —afirmó—. Siempre estaremos aquí cuando nos necesites.

Unas horas después me senté a cenar, consciente de que a la mañana siguiente me marcharía de casa. Mi madre bendijo la mesa, como hacía cada noche, y todos, excepto papá, murmuramos «Amén». (Como de costumbre, mi padre se limitó a mirar el plato de comida mientras aguardaba educadamente que mamá terminase.)

Una vez dicha la bendición, papá me dedicó una sonrisa, que fue cálida y muy especial, pero creo que nadie más se dio cuenta. Ese gesto me reconfortó.

El fuego seguía llameando en la chimenea y caldeaba la cocina. En medio de la gran mesa de madera había un candelabro de hierro tan pulido que podías verte la cara reflejada en él. La vela, que estaba hecha con cera de abejas, era muy rara, pero mi padre no quería velas de sebo en la cocina por el olor que desprenden. (Mi madre tomaba casi todas las decisiones relativas al taller, pero en determinadas parcelas de la vida cotidiana se hacía lo que papá decía.)

Al ponernos a comer el humeante guiso que teníamos en los enormes platos, me llamó la atención lo viejo que parecía mi padre esa noche; viejo y cansado. Por su semblante cruzaba de cuando en cuando una expresión diferente, una especie de tristeza. No obstante, se animó un poco cuando él y Louis se pusieron a hablar del precio de la carne de cerdo y a debatir sobre si había llegado o no la hora de llamar al carnicero.

—Será mejor que esperemos otro mes más o así —dijo mamá—. Seguro que los precios subirán.

Louis negó con la cabeza, y empezaron a discutir. Era una conversación amistosa, como las que suelen tener lugar en el seno de las familias, y yo percibía que mi madre disfrutaba. Sin embargo, no quise intervenir porque esos asuntos habían terminado para mí. Como me había dicho mamá, yo ya no tenía nada que ver con el taller.

Mi madre y Claire charlaban en voz baja. Intenté captar de qué hablaban, pero Louis acreditaba sus argumentos a pleno pulmón, cada vez más fuerte. Papá lo miró y me di cuenta de que el no quería que armara tanto alboroto.

Sin hacer caso de las miradas de papá, Louis prosiguió a voz en grito y alargó el brazo para coger el salero, que se le cayó sin querer, y derramó un montón de sal en la mesa. Inmediatamente cogió un puñado y se lo echó por encima del hombro derecho. Es una antigua superstición del condado. Se supone que al hacerlo ahuyentas a la muerte y la desgracia de los atronach.

—Louis, no hace falta que añadas sal —le corrigió papá—. ¡Echa a perder un buen guiso y es una ofensa para la cocinera!

—Disculpa, mamá —dijo Louis—. Papá tiene razón. Así está riquísimo.

Ella le sonrió y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándome.

—Además, no han dirigido ni una palabra hacia Zack. No son formas de tratarle en su última noche en casa.

—No pasa nada, mamá —repuse—. Me sobra con estar aquí sentado y escuchar.

—Bien —asintió papá—, pero yo sí tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte. Quédate en la cocina después de la cena para que podamos charlar.

Así pues, en cuanto Louis, Teresa, Claire y mamá se fueron a dormir, me senté en una silla junto al fuego y aguardé pacientemente para escuchar lo que mi padre tenía que decirme.

El era un hombre al que no le gustaba hacer gestos. Al principio se limitó a explicarme lo que había guardado para mí en una maleta: una muda de pantalones, tres camisas y dos pares de calcetines buenos que sólo tenían remiendos en un calcetín de cada par. Justo como mi mama me había dicho que hizo en la maleta.

Me quedé mirando las ascuas y dando suaves toques con los pies en el suelo de mármol, mientras papá arrimaba al fuego a su mecedora para sentarse frente a mí.

—Ésta es la última ocasión que tendremos de hablar a solas hasta dentro de algún tiempo —dijo—. El hecho de marcharte de casa e independizarte es un gran paso, que si hay algo que necesites decir o algo que necesites preguntar, ahora es el momento de hacerlo.

No se me ocurría ninguna pregunta. De hecho, ni siquiera pensaba. Pero al escucharle decir esas palabras, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Durante un buen rato permanecimos en silencio. Lo único que oía era el sonido de mis pies que golpeaban suavemente las baldosas. Al final mi padre suspiró.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —Me encogí de hombros—. No te distraigas, Zack, y concéntrate en lo que te estoy diciendo —me advirtió—. En primer lugar, ¿tienes ganas de que llegue la mañana y de iniciar tu nuevo empleo?

—No estoy seguro, papá —contesté, pues se me venía a la mente la broma de Louis sobre lo de tener que comprar amigos—. Nadie quiere estar cerca de los atronach. No tendré amigos y siempre estaré solo.

—No será tan grave como te imaginas —aseguró mi padre—. Tendrás a tu

maestro y podrás hablar con él. El te enseñará, y sin duda acabaran siendo amigos. Y siempre estarás muy atareado aprendiendo cosas nuevas, de modo que no te dará tiempo a sentirte solo. ¿No te parece que todo esto es una novedad emocionante?

—Es emocionante, pero el empleo me asusta. Quiero hacerlo, aunque no sé si seré capaz. Una parte de mí quiere viajar y ver mundo, pero va a ser duro no vivir más aquí. Los voy a echar de menos y también voy a echar de menos estar en casa.

—No puedes quedarte aquí —repuso papá—. Tu madre se está haciendo demasiado vieja para trabajar, y en cuanto llegue el próximo invierno dejará el taller en manos de Louis. Además, muy pronto Claire tendrá al bebé, Y Teresa junto con Louis también tendrán el suyo que será el primero de muchos bebés, y a la larga no quedará sitio para ti. Será mejor que te acostumbres antes de que eso ocurra. No puedes volver a casa.

Su tono de voz parecía frío y un poco brusco, y al oírle hablarme así, me causó un profundo dolor en el pecho y en la garganta; a duras penas podía respirar. Me entraron ganas de irme a la cama, pero papá tenía mucho más que decirme. Casi nunca lo había oído pronunciar tantas palabras de una sola vez.

—Tienes un trabajo que cumplir y vas a hacerlo —dijo con severidad—. Y no sólo lo realizarás, sino que lo harás bien. Me casé con tu madre porque era un tercer hijo y le di dos hijos para poder tenerte después a ti. Eres tres veces tres y posees el don.

Tu nuevo maestro es fuerte todavía, pero ya no está en su mejor momento, y sus días se acaban. Lleva casi noventa años recorriendo el condado y cumpliendo con su deber: hace lo que tiene que hacer. Pero pronto te llegará a ti el turno. Y si tú no lo haces, ¿quién lo hará? ¿Quién cuidará de las gentes sencillas? ¿Quién las protegerá?

¿Quién mantendrá la seguridad de las granjas, de los pueblos y de las ciudades para que las mujeres y los niños puedan pasear por la calle y por los caminos sin nada que temer?

No supe qué decir ni fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de contener las lágrimas.

—Amo a todos los que viven en esta casa —dijo dulcificando un poco la voz—, pero en toda la nación tú eres la única persona que, realmente, se parece a mí. Aun así, sólo eres mi niño al que le queda mucho que aprender, pero eres el tercer hijo de un tercer hijo. Posees el don y la fuerza para hacer lo que hay que hacer. Sé que conseguirás que me sienta orgulloso de ti.

Bueno, al menos era lo que decía siempre mi padre, aunque mamá era modesta y nunca mencionaba tales cosas. Sencillamente, ella hacía lo que había que hacer, y yo sabía que eso era lo que esperaba de mí. Quería que se sintiera orgullosa de su hijo al igual de cómo mi padre me indicó en este momento.

Pero ¿De verdad me había querido decir que sólo se había casado con mi madre y había dado a luz a mis dos hermanos para poder tenerme a mí? Me parecía imposible.

Después de reflexionar sobre estas cosas, me acerqué a la ventana, que daba al sur, y me senté un ratito en la vieja silla de anea para mirar al exterior.

Brillaba la luna y lo bañaba todo con su luz de plata. Se veía de un lado a otro de los corrales y más allá de los dos henares y de los pastos del sur hasta los mismísimos límites de las granjas, que terminaban a medio camino del Monte del Ahorcado. Me gustaban esas vistas, así como contemplar el Monte del Ahorcado desde lejos. Me gustaba verlo allí, como el hito más lejano que podía divisarse.

Durante años ésa había sido mi costumbre antes de meterme en la cama cada noche: me quedaba mirando la colina y me imaginaba lo que había al otro lado. Sabía que en realidad sólo había más campos de cultivo y que más lejos, a unos seis kilómetros, estaba lo que podría denominarse el pueblo (media docena de casas, una pequeña iglesia y una escuela aún más pequeña), pero en mi imaginación veía otras cosas: altos acantilados y un océano, o un bosque o una gran ciudad con altas torres y luces parpadeantes.

Pero ahora, mientras contemplaba la colina, me acordé también de mi miedo. Sí, vista en la distancia era bonita, pero no era un lugar al que me gustara acercarme.

El Monte del Ahorcado no se llamaba así por casualidad. Cuatro generaciones atrás se habían extendido por todo el país una guerra, y los hombres del condado habían tomado parte en ella. Se había tratado de la peor clase de lucha: una cruenta guerra civil en la que familias enteras habían quedado divididas; incluso, en algunos casos, los hermanos habían luchado entre sí.

Durante el último otoño de la guerra se había librado una trascendental batalla a un par de kilómetros al sur, precisamente en las lindes del pueblo. Cuando al fin terminó, el ejército vencedor llevó a sus prisioneros a esa colina y los ahorcó en los árboles de la ladera norte. También ahorcaron a algunos de sus propios hombres, acusados de cobardía frente al enemigo. Sin embargo, circuló otra versión de aquellos sucesos: se rumoreó que algunos de esos hombres se habían negado a luchar contra quienes eran sus vecinos. Ni siquiera a Louis le gustaba trabajar cerca de la valla de lado, y hasta los perros preferían no adentrarse en el más que unos cuantos metros. Por lo que a mí respecta, como percibo cosas que otros no notan, no era capaz de trabajar en los pastos del sur porque desde allí oía el crujido de las sogas y el gemido de las ramas que tenían que aguantar el peso de los ahorcados. Y oía cómo los muertos del otro lado del monte se ahogaban y se asfixiaban.

Mi padre había dicho que el y yo nos parecíamos. Bueno, en un aspecto concreto sí era como yo: sabía que el también podía ver cosas que otros no veían.

Un invierno, cuando era muy pequeño y vivían en casa todos mis hermanos, los ruidos de la colina se oían tanto por la noche que incluso desde mi alcoba podía escucharlos. Mis hermanos no se enteraban de nada, pero yo sí y no lograba dormir.

Papá venía a mi cuarto cada vez que la llamaba, a pesar de que tenía que estar en pie al amanecer para empezar con sus trabajos.

Finalmente, dijo que iba a tener que arreglar la situación, por lo que una noche subió ella sola al Monte del Ahorcado y se metió entre los árboles. Cuando regresó, todo estaba en silencio y así permaneció hasta pasados muchos meses.

Había algo en lo que no éramos iguales: mi padre era mucho más valiente que yo.


End file.
